<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Godzilla: The Annihilation by Eclipse_Tyrant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398389">Godzilla: The Annihilation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse_Tyrant/pseuds/Eclipse_Tyrant'>Eclipse_Tyrant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Godzilla - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Aliens who aren’t dicks, Apocalypse, Bizarre Kaiju Biology, Gen, Ghidorah is basically Thanos crossed with Galactus, Godzilla is evil, Grimdark, Human Extinction, Mothra is good, Timeline, but not nice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse_Tyrant/pseuds/Eclipse_Tyrant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity fought kaiju for fifty-five years. They got good at winning. They got arrogant. </p>
<p>Godzilla came to knock them down a notch or fifty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Godzilla: The Annihilation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12:07, August 30, 1999</p>
<p>It was a record heatwave in New York, and Rhedosaurus only made it worse.</p>
<p>The kaiju rampaged for 75 hours, devouring civilians and ravaging New York City. The United States Military eventually took it down with Bunker Buster bombs, leaving a massive biohazard festering in the summer heat. </p>
<p>It was only the first.</p>
<p>For the next decade, man-eating kaiju such as Dagora, Ebriah, Anguirus and Rodan terrorized mankind. An onslaught of voracious monsters from humanity’s darkest nightmares ate their way through the world population. The Obliteration of Beijing, the Burning of London, the Fall of Rome, all were seen as the heralds of the Apocalypse. </p>
<p>They were wrong.</p>
<p>Humanity won, slaughtering the monsters where they dare appear. Even the mightiest of Mother Nature’s beasts couldn’t survive the power of human science. They grew cocky, insolent, believing they were not going to perish. Every species has its day, some say, and man was on the ascendency. Pride comes before the fall.</p>
<p>In 2054, November Eighth, man fell.</p>
<p>•••*•••</p>
<p>The first detection of Godzilla was from the American’s Space Force surveillance. Strange blue light was detected in the Pacific and later huge amounts of irradiated fish washed ashore. With them came a mutilated Kamoebas, shell broken into splinters by some immense force. Severe radiation burns covered the beast, particularly in gigantic bite marks. </p>
<p>The renowned Kaijuologist Yamene declared it evidence of a larger kaiju, which he dubbed Gojira after the legendary dragon of Odo Island. The news called it ‘the Monster that Hunts Monsters’, humanity’s savior.</p>
<p>The hypothesis of the good doctor was proven correct, and the theory of the news proven very wrong.</p>
<p>Tokyo Bay boiled, as nearby ships could hear clattering and clanging from the deeps. The black head that rose from the sea was fired upon by the shoreline railguns, massive metal rods bouncing off his armor. The kaiju rose like a mountain, fifty meters tall, and armored from head to toe with layered plates of bone. Golden eyes glared, each covered with a clear scale that weathered the bombardment from above.</p>
<p>He swept away the puny fortifications designed to avert lesser kaiju, and stormed Tokyo. His expression never changed as he wrought destruction.</p>
<p>Black talons sliced through the buildings, his gigantic tail crashing into anything that survived. Searing radiation poisoned the rubble, melting pits in the tarmac. Thousands, who thought themselves safe in bunkers, were fatally irradiated.</p>
<p>After days of nonstop annihilation, the order was given.</p>
<p>A second sun blossomed in the morning mist, heat and light blinding the survivors of the wreckage.<br/>
When the light turned to smoke, and ashes rained, Godzilla stood still. He was unmoved, a placid mountain of bone and muscle and scale.</p>
<p>Then he spasmed, and his jaws opened. </p>
<p>A roar like none other shattered windows and bones, pulped brains and eyes, and scattered the ashy clouds. His dorsal scutes illuminated the ruins unearthly blue, and incandescent fire poured forth. Any remaining structures melted in the cobalt inferno, metal and concrete liquifying into a tomb for millions. </p>
<p>Mankind had not met his match.</p>
<p>He had met his Death.</p>
<p>And this is the chronicle of the End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>